


Comodín

by TrekFaerie



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't like everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comodín

Most of the other villains, when the other man was well out of earshot, insisted the Joker was a queer, and Catwoman didn’t bother to correct them. They saw his effete mannerisms and odd way of speaking and wrote him off, but only she had seen the truth: the brown beneath his thick makeup, the dark mustache he prided himself on so completely. They had bonded, in the beginning, over being, well, not exactly like everyone else in Gotham City-- and they weren’t referring to their penchant for themed robberies. After a while, they had started to bond in an entirely different way, but that was to be kept secret. Not out of shame, for she had nothing but pride for what they were, what they had become; but out of fear.

There was something to be said about Spanish men, though: all that R-rolling certainly gave them talented tongues.


End file.
